


Obey Me (Feral!Riku, part 1)

by dracogal1821



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: After a little discussion in my KH discord, I decided to write a fic where Riku's feral. Remember, this is only part one. So there's more to come ;)
Relationships: feral - Relationship, sharing - Relationship, three way - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Obey Me (Feral!Riku, part 1)

The Organization goes hunting

Riku bares his fangs and growls at Xemnas, causing Xemnas to take a step back. “You told me the experiment would not have any side effects,” he says, turning to Saïx. “I must have read the notes wrong then,” he says, looking at the tablet. Xemnas sighs and turns back to Riku. He walks up and raises a hand. Riku doesn’t shy away as Xemnas brings his hand down. Riku dodges at the last second and chomps down on Xemnas’ arm. Xemnas cries out and tries to shake him off. Riku bites down harder, starting to claw at Xemnas. Xemnas shouts in pain as he kicks Riku. Riku makes a yelp, but doesn’t let up.   
Suddenly, a sweet scent fills the air. Riku sniffs and his eyelids begin to get heavy. His jaw finally loosens as he slumps to the floor. He begins to snore softly as Saïx rushes over with a first aid kit. Sakura and rose petals begin to dance around the room as Marluxia strodes in. “What did I tell you about facing him without me?” Marluxia says, rolling his eyes. He walks over to Riku and pets his hair gently. “You know he only obeys me.”   
“I wanted to see if he would listen to me,” Xemnas says. He winces as Saïx wraps a bandage around his arm. Marluxis tsks and looks back at Riku. “He’ll be out for an hour. Once we wakes, he will be aggressive.” Xemnas looks at Marluxia, then down at Riku. “You have two days to quell that beast. Otherwise, I will kick him from the castle.” Marluxia nods as Saïx leads Xemnas out. Marluxia looks back down at Riku, and thinks back to that moment.  
A week ago…  
“I’ve had enough of your bullshit, Marluxia!” Riku shouts. Marluxia chuckles as he swings his scythe. “Looks like the mouse will fight back when cornered,” Marluxia mocks. Riku sneers and charges him with Braveheart. Marluxia flies to the side and smacks Riku with his scythe. Riku yelps in pain, as the scythe hit the exact part where he hurt his back a year and a half ago. He crumples to the ground, writhing in pain. Marluxia drops down next to him and pokes him with his boot.   
Marluxia takes out a vile from his coat and swirls around the pink liquid. “This potion is said to make any person obedient,” he says. He kneels down and moves Riku, so his head is in the crook of his arm. “Zexion came up with this recipe, in case we ever got another chance at Sora again.” He pops open the vile as Riku cracks open an eye. “You’ll be our little test subject.” Before Riku could protest, Marluxia pours the liquid down his throat.   
Riku refuses to swallow the potion, so Marluxia covers his mouth and rubs his throat. Riku struggles, but a surge of pain down his back causes a momentarily lapse of resistance and Riku swallows the potion.   
Present day…  
Riku’s eyes flutter open and he glances up at Marluxia. He growls, which makes Marluxia laugh. “Oh Riku,” he says. He raises his hand and waves it around. A similar scent from before wafts through, making Riku even angrier. “Just how I like it.” Marluxia stands up as Riku pounces on him. Riku growls as he pins Marluxia to the ground. “You don’t stand a chance,” Marluxia whispers. Marluxia grabs Riku’s non-injury wrist and flips them. “You will obey me. And only me.”  
Marluxia rams his lips onto Riku’s running his tongue along his fangs. Riku protests, but soon squrims with pleasure. Marluxia pulls away as he undoes the buckle on Riku’s pants. “The beast in you can only be satisfied by me.” Marluxia adjusts Riku’s legs, and thrusts in. Riku howls in pleasure, his hips bucking. Marluxia smirks as he thrusts. Riku bucks his hips again, throwing his head back in pleasure.   
Marluxia keeps thrusting, making Riku howl louder and louder with each thrust. Marluxia leans down and begins to suck on Riku’s neck. “You will howl for me. And me only.” Marluxia bites down on his neck, causing Riku to howl. Marluxia wraps his hand around Riku’s member and begins to jerk him off.   
Thrust after thrust, tug after tug, Riku nears the edge. Marluxia runs his tongue from his neck, up to his chin, then along his jawline. As Riku cries out and releases, Marluxia can feel himself releasing. He lets out a deep moan as his fluids come rushing out and into Riku. Marluxia pulls out, leaving Riku panting and sweating. Marluxia sits down and wipes the sweat from his forehead.   
The next day…  
In the training hall, Marluxia send out heartless after heartless. Riku jumps onto one and tears into it with his fangs. Riku jumps away as it explodes and launches himself at another one. He slices through it with his claws, making Marluxia smile. “Excellent, my little wolf!” Marluxia shouts. Training continues like this, when night eventually falls. Riku crawls into his bed and flops down.   
Someone enters the room, making Riku’s eyes fly open. He growls as he launches himself at the intruder. His eyes adjust, but he doesn’t let up on Saïx. “Easy boy,” Saïx whispers. He holds up a blue cube to Riku. He sniffs it and eats the thing whole. Riku shuts his eyes quickly as he holds his head as a wave of pain courses through. He opens his eyes and looks at Saïx.   
“Master…” he rumbles. Saïx smiles as he sits up. He picks up Riku and brings him over to his bed. Saïx places him gently as he climbs over him. “I want to see what makes Marluxia so happy.” Saïx unbuckles Riku’s pants as Riku wriggles slightly. Saïx begins to enter him, Riku moaning slightly. Saïx puts his full length in, making Riku throw his head back. Saïx thrusts, making Riku moan. Saïx smiles slightly as he keeps thrusting. Riku howls as he bucks his hips. Saïx grabs a handful of Riku’s hair and pulls, making Riku moan louder.   
With each thrust of Saïx, the wall inside Riku starts to crack. Saïx pulls on his hair again as his other hand begins to play with Riku’s nipple under his shirt. With one twist of the nipple and one more thrust, Riku releases. Saïx gives another thrust, releasing himself.   
The next day…  
“What did you do to Riku?!” Marluxia shouts. Riku runs down the hallway, a look of absolute murder in his eyes as he chases Demyx. Demyx screams as he rounds a corner. Saïx looks down the way they ran and shrug. “I wanted to see what made you happy,” he answers. “And I got my answer.” Marluxia sneers as he gestures to Riku, who came back, just to pounce on Larxene. “Now he’s completely feral!” Xemnas appears and he grabs Riku by the scruff of his neck. “Enough of this,” Xemnas commands. He takes out a syringe and drives it into Riku’s arm.   
Riku howls in pain, but soon slumps. Xemnas sets him down as Riku comes to his senses and shakes himself out. He stares at Xemnas and sits down like a dog. A tail springs out as two ears appear on the top of this head. Riku’s tail begins to wag, making Xemnas smirk. Xemnas begins to walk towards his room, Riku following close after him. Marluxia and Saïx stare in shock as their boss walks away with their little pet.   
They look at each other and nod. “Temporary truce to get him back?” Marluxia asks, raising an eyebrow. Saïx nods and looks in the direction they went. “Once we have him back, we’ll work ownership properly.” Marluxia nods back and they stride down the hallway.   
In Xemnas’ room…  
He throws Riku onto his bed and traps him. “You will obey me. And only me.” Xemnas practically rips off Riku’s pants and doesn’t waste anytime thrusting in. Riku throws his head back and howls in pleasure. Xemnas smirks as he works his hands under Riku’s shirt. He starts playing with both nipples, making Riku moan. “That’s right, boy,” Xemnas mutters. “Howl for me.” Xemnas’ deep voice makes Riku buck his hips.   
Thrust after thrust, pinch after pinch, Riku roars as he releases. Xemnas gives a roar himself as his fluids shoot out, into Riku. Xemnas pulls out and sits back. He smiles as he sees the glazed over look in his eyes.   
The door flies open and Marluxia and Saïx burst in. “What is the meaning of this?” Xemnas demands. “Riku is ours. And you know that,” Marluxia shoots back. Saïx grabs Riku and lifts him into his arms. They storm back out, leaving Xemnas dazed at their audacity.   
In Marluxia’s room…  
“I do not consent to that,” Saïx says. “It’s the only way, and you know that.” Saïx looks at Riku, then back at Marluxia. He sighs and nods. “Alright, but you owe me after this.” They walk over to Riku and turn him over, so he’s on his hands and knees. Marluxia undoes his pants as Saïx positions Riku’s head. As Marluxia thrusts in, Saïx pushes Riku’s head onto his member. Riku moans in protest, but soon moans in pleasure. Marluxia thrusts again and again, pushing Riku’s head onto Saïx’s member. Marluxia grabs Riku’s tail and pulls, making Riku’s hips buck. Saïx leans down as best as he can and nibbles slightly on Riku’s ears. This continues, but Marluxia pulls out and they turn Riku around. So now Saïx thrusts in as Marluxia pushes Riku’s head onto his member.   
Thrust after thrust, suck after suck, it seems to be too much for Riku. Saïx reaches over and grabs Riku’s rod. He begins to tug, making Riku hum in pleasure. This hum makes Marluxia give a deep moan. One more thrust and tug, and Riku releases. Marluxia grunts as he releases. Saïx breathes out as he releases as well. Saïx pulls out and leans against the cool marble wall, while Marluxia takes his rod out of Riku’s mouth and practically collapses.   
Once they’ve all recovered, Marluxia and Saïx gaze at the sleeping Riku. His tail swishes in his sleep, his ears giving a cute little twitch. “I guess he likes us both,” Marluxia says. Saïx nods and pets Riku’s hair. Riku smiles slightly as his tail gives another swish. “We just need to learn to share him.” Marluxia nods as he sits down and lays a hand on Riku’s back.


End file.
